


Nail Hydra

by androgynousclintbarton



Category: Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 11:19:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4477322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/androgynousclintbarton/pseuds/androgynousclintbarton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is what Clint comes home to when he leaves the boys home alone for too long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nail Hydra

“God damn it, I thought I was the childish one!” Clint demanded as he pulled the fifth need dart ff of his forehead and heard a giggling from behind the couch “two super spy’s turn into god damn five year old's when you have scotch” he huffed.  
“Clint!” He had approximately 0.2 seconds to brace himself before Phil’s full weight hit him. Stumbling back a few steps he sighed while ignoring the older man wrapping his arms and legs around his torso.  
“Phil… Good to see you after my month long mission…did you give Nick a nerd gun?”  
“Yep!” Phil’s bright and large smile made Clint laugh a little “he wanted to play”  
“Five year old” he groaned as another dart hit his neck “how much have you two had to drink?”  
“A whole bottle!” Phil announced a little too enthusiastically, forcing Clint to cover his hearing aid as he giggled “you’re early”  
“I am…probably why you drank” a hand went into Phil’s hair absentmindedly and Clint gave in and used his free arm to support Phil on his body. “Nick? You want to come out now?”  
“Not a chance hydra scum!” He bit his lip to hold back the laughter “hydra must die!”   
This time it was multiple darts that hit Clint, and he did his best not to laugh as he watched Nick do a sloppy, drunk roll out from behind the couch and shoot at him on his way to the kitchen.   
“So…explain to me again why you thought giving him a nerd gun was a good idea?”   
“Fun!” Shaking his head he thought for a second before smirking.  
“Alright, let’s have some fun” he agreed as he carried Phil over to their you trunk that they kept for when Nick’s nieces and nephews were over, and he searched for the other nerd gun and nerf bow that Rhodes had gotten him for his birthday.  
“Oh mic looks like hydra found its secret stash of weapons!” He called out while Phil took the gun and jumped down before running for cover “they’re coming after you Nick!”  
“No!!!” Nick’s scream echoed through the house as dart’s started to fly through the air from every direction.  
———————–  
“Nick?” A hand shoved him in the shoulder the next morning as he groaned “Nick, wake up”  
“what did I do?” He grumbled, cracking an eye open to look up at his boyfriend “how drunk did we get?”  
“Well…” Phil pointed over to the side and Nick followed the direction with his good eye, letting himself groan again when he saw Clint curled up on the floor with nerf darts on his face and chest.  
“Oh…hell…”  
“Look on the bright side!” He glared at Phil, prepping himself for a smart ass remark “you killed Hydra”  
“No… No… I did not… Fucking hell, kill me now” he groaned, leaning back on the floor and closing his eyes in defeat.


End file.
